Freedom of Justice
by PeterRockabillyRocker17
Summary: The setting takes place in alternate 1950s which the world is known as Dimension 52. This story is about a group of vigilante who is fighting criminals on the same night. The characters are OC, Dead to Rights, Dead Rising, and Life is Strange ( I can't add one). See info in the story
1. Dimension 52 info

Hello, I wrote a new story about my creative AU story as the setting takes place in alternate 1950s. This world is known as Dimension 52 where the world has a technology called The Texter. The Texter is like a phone like we texting but in this series… The device is only for sending a message like texting. By the ways, it still has signals like you using data. By adding people, Person must do a thumb scan, but only for those who owned the device. Anyways, The story is called "The Freedom of Justice." It's a crossover as I'm using some characters from the game that mixed with my OCs. So, I hope this story interesting for you. Enjoy.

Meet the characters:

Characters

There are characters who are from the games while there are OCs that I created. Here are the members of "The Freedom of Justice."

The Freedom of Justice members

Peter Marston (OC)

Born: July 17, 1939

Description: He is the son of Johnny Marston. Also, A leader of the groups who good at plan making and stealth. His personality is serious and friendly.

* * *

Julio Slate (OC) (credit to my best friends)

Born: August 7, 1938

Description: He is a son of Jack Slate and Faith Sands. He is a second leader of the group. He is very good at stealing and stealth. His personality is the same thing as Peter.

* * *

Mario Maron (OC)

Born: June 1, 1938

Description: One of Peter's friends and a member of the group. He liked to start a fight and good with ladies. His personality is like Tough-Guy thing.

* * *

Nick Ramos (Character from Dead Rising 3)

Born: May 20, 1939

Description: One of Peter's friends. Nick is very good at fixing weapons and vehicles. His personality is caring, friendly, and serious.

* * *

Warren Graham (Character from Life is Strange)

Born: November 20, 1939

Description: One of Peter's friends. Warren is the only member who is intelligent. He is very good with making bomb such as explosive, tears, stink, and sleeping gas. Also, good with lockpicking. His personality is carefree, friendly, and serious.

* * *

Jose Morales (OC)

Born: December 12, 1939

Description: One of Peter's friends. He good with sniping and lockpicking. He has a Spanish accent, but he speaks good English. His personality is mixed with Nick and Warren.

There are characters and Setting mentioned or maybe appearance like Dead to Rights, Dead Rising, and Life is Strange. I will make a sequel to the series. Enjoy the story.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Nazi Occupied-Europe**

 **February 12th,1945**

 **(Dimension 52)**

In a rainy night, The Americans forces were entering the enemy camps and ready to fire. Before they shoot, Jack Slate and Johnny Marston see the crazy leader who active some machine. "What the hell is that?" asked Jack. Johnny confused and said," I have no idea, but we must destroy it before it must kill us," Johnny answered. On the position, Jack gave a signal to the army as they are ready to fire at the Nazi armies. The leader yelled in German, " Oh toll, die Amerikaner sind hier. Töte sie alle!." The Nazi armies began to shoot back. One of the American soldiers used Bazooka to hit the machine. The leader began to worry and ordered his men: " Schützen Sie die Maschine ! Lass sie es nicht zerstören. ! Wir müssen diesen Krieg führen !" One of the American soldier with a bazooka was killed, but Johnny took the bazooka and finally destroy the strange machine. The leader was very upset and see his plan goes wrong. After it destroyed, the leader and his armies surrendered. Jack pointed at the leader who turned out to be Dr. Voltern.

Jack began to interrogated, "So, you must be the crazy doctor that we heard. What the hell are you going to do with your plan?!"

The doctor chuckled," You may win this one, American. This is just in the beginning…"

His voice became creepy," We will make you pay! We will raise-" Jack then knocked him out with his weapon. "He talked too much," said Johnny. Jack agreed and then one of the soldiers discovered some strange technology devices. The device is small with a screen and typewriter keypad in it.

" What the hell is that?", said Jack.

"I don't know, but I think we should take this for evidence", said one of the soldier.

"I don't know. Not worth of crap", said Jack

"Wait a minute. I think this might just be a key to their plan. Just think about it", said Johnny.

As Jack thinks about it, he may think that this device will help to stop their plan and may win the battle. So, Jack agreed to keep the device, but they need to ask the experts who know about this. Now, The story is just in the beginning…..

8 months later

The war is over with allies victory, but something is happening. The scientists have the device and turned out it to be harmless. The device is for sending a message to someone. As they did test it, it's safe and began to use it for an idea of entertainment. There is a business called Roosevelt's Industries where they began to used 's idea to invents a device. The device was known as "The Texter" became popular in around the world. Also, it's expensive as well. The Texter is for sending a message to people. Jack and Johnny came back home in Grant City. They finally see their families. Jack see his son again which it's Julio Slate. Johnny finally got to see his own son which it's Peter Marston. Peter and Julio knew other since childhood while their fathers fighting in the war.

In the 50s in America

Peter and Julio began to work for their father in GCPD. They were both trained, but don't allow to combat with criminals. However, Peter and Julio made few friends which it's Nick Ramos, Mario Maron, Warren Graham, and Jose Morales. So, Peter formed a vigilante group known as "The Freedom of Justice." So, Peter is a leader of the group while Julio is a second leader of the group. Every night, The group stopped criminals without being seen. When they finished, They left a logo as justice. Every people in America are reading the newspaper which labeled them as a mysterious group. Now the adventure began….

To be continued


	3. Ch 1- Warren's News and Crime Nights

**Chapter 1- Warren's News/Crime Nights**

 **Grant City, United States of America**

 **September 12th, 1954**

 **(Dimension 52)**

In the rainy night, Peter and Julio went to the GCPD to see their father. Peter has a pompadour like Elvis- like, grey dress shirt, leather biker jacket, jean roll up, and motorcycle boots while Julio has short hair like his father, red and brown jacket, jean roll up, and black converse shoes. The two began discussing tonight. However, Peter feels uncomfortable when Julio talked about stopping criminals. Peter told Julio as they will talk about it when meeting their friends. So, they have to see their fathers for important. So, they entered the office and speak with their father.

Julio gave his father with a curious look, "Hello, Dad." Jack greeted, "Hello, son. Peter. We need to talk." Jack sat in his chair and said," Please, have a seat." So, the two sat and began to discuss.

"Johnny, please do the honor, said Jack. Johnny nodded and began to speak "Guys, there are strange things going?" Peter was surprised and said," What do you mean, dad?" Johnny warned them," I don't know. Remember the group, "The Freedom of Justice?" Peter and Julio did nervous face. "Yes. Why?", said Peter.

"Well, whoever they are. They are here in Grant City which means it can be in danger if you guys seem them" said, Johnny. "That's right, We don't know who they are, but promising me something, okay," said Jack. Peter and Julio nodded yes. "Yes, I'm listening," said Julio. Johnny said," Especially you, Peter. Please listen" Peter nodded

" If you guys see them, please contact us immediately with your Texters. I see people don't want to help us. So, Please warn your friends as well," said Jack. They two agreed. " Come on, Jack. Don't scare the kids" said Frank slate who showed up the office. Julio greeted his grandpa.

"Listen, guys. You can go and have fun. Let's me talk to them." said Frank. " I don't know," said Julio. " Son, just go. Your grandpa and I… guess we need to talk." Julio understands it. The two leave while Frank said," Stay out of trouble."

When they exit, The rain is gone and Peter received a message from Warren.

 _Warren: Hey, are you guys coming?_

Peter send him back

 _Peter: yes. Julio and I are coming in 5 minutes._

 _Warren: Cool. I'll be waiting._

"Who is it?" Julio asked.

"It just Warren. He just waiting for us," said Peter. Julio nodded yes and said," Oh Okay. I guess we need to go them." Peter agreed and start walking.

5 minute later

When they arrived, They see Warren Graham being alone. Warren has his brown long hair with his front part slicked back, wear his blue dress shirt with sleeves rolled up, jeans rolled up, and boots. " Hey, Warren. What the hell is the rest of guys"? said Julio. Warren said," They are inside in the cafe because they're hungry." Peter smiled," Okay, We are hungry as well." Warren and Julio laughed. " You're goddamn right we are," said Julio. They entered the cafe and see their friends, Nick Ramos, Mario Maron, and Jose Morales who are waiting for their foods. They sat next to them and began the conversation. "Hey, Guys. Thanks for ditching us", said Peter. Mario laughed, " What do you expect. We're just hungry." Warren did a facepalm and laughed little. Peter was about to grab a menu, but Mario told them that he ordered whole pizza and drinks.

While they waiting, Nick began to talk about tonight. "So, Fellas. After we finish eating, What the plan for tonight?" They were thinking something, but Warren has an announcement. "Hey, Guys. There is something that I have to tell you" said Warren. Peter and his friends began to listen to Warren. "Tomorrow, I leaving town in the morning", said Warren. They were shocked as he leaving in the next day. Jose asked, "What is that, buddy ?" Warren explained," I'm going Arcadia Bay because I got accepted to Blackwell Academy." Peter was surprised," Lucky Bastard. They called you, but not me and Julio." Warren said," I know right. I hope you and Julio get accepted." Mario and Nick got confused as they don't what is that. "Guys, What the fuck are talking about?", said, Mario. Jose explained about it and then Nick began to understand it. Mario said," So, Blackwell is for Art and Science? That's a dumb idea." Warren disagreed, but he doesn't care. The waitress gave them pizza and drinks. So, They began to eat dinner.

1 hour later

After they finished eating, They went to the rooftop and discuss a plan. Pedro offered, " So, Warren. Since this is your last day of being here, We let you pick for doing something. We can go to the drive-in, pranking someone, or continue fighting criminals?" So, Warren decided to choose to continue to fight criminals. Mario did not like the idea. He yelled, "Really, Warren? We have to fight these criminals! Come on, man. Can we take a break from that." Warren said," I'm sorry, Mario. It's my decision. It will help me to practice. So, I can stop Criminals in Arcadia Bay." Jose said," I know how you felt, Mario, but...we have to do it. Besides, It's fun to be a hero." Mario didn't want to do it. "Mario. If we keep doing this, I bet a ladies will love you", said Nick. Peter, Warren, and Julio laughed. So, Mario thinks about it and then he decided to go with it. Mario said, "All right. Fine. I'll go with Warren's plan." Warren thanks him. So, They groups began to find criminals to be stopped.

To be continued


	4. Ch2- Heroes In Action

**Ch.2- Heroes In Action**

 **Grant City, United States of America**

 **September 12th, 1954**

 **(Dimension 52)**

In the same night, the group went to their hideout to pick up their gears. Peter picked up his two revolvers, baseball bat, and a switchblade. Julio picked his redtail pistol, club, and a switchblade. Warren picked his Thompson submachine gun, lead pipe, and a switchblade. Nick picked up his M1 carbine, baseball bat, and brass knuckle. Jose picked his M1 Garand Carbine and switchblade. Finally, Mario picked his shotgun, Brass Knuckle, and Switchblade. As they gear up, they took Warren's homemade bombs such as smoke, stink, and explosion. After that, The Freedom of Justice heading to docks by doing parkour.

In the dock

Once they arrived, they seeing the group of mobsters doing something illegal. The mobsters are worn their fancy suit and carrying their submachine. Before the Freedom of Justice gangs do something, they all wearing a fedora and mask as they don't want to be revealing their face. So, they hiding behind wooden box crates as they began to discuss their plan. "Okay, Marshall. What's your plan.", Julio Whispered. Peter answered," Well, The groups are didn't see us and went inside. There are only two members who are outside. So, Mario. You know what to do." Mario nodded yes. So, Mario went to the shadow without being seen. Then he successfully knocked them out by his strong fists. After that, Mario gave them a signal which means it's clear. So, they went to the front entrance and open slowly.

When they enter, They continue hiding behind the large wooden crates in the shadow. However, Peter and the gangs have seen too many members. Warren spot the boss entering the office as he wants stops the boss without reinforcements showing up.

As a plan, Peter told Warren to climb up in the ceiling and then take out the stink bombs while the rests are surrounding the enemies. "Remember, Warren. Go up and take out the stink bomb. Then wait for my signal. All right?", Peter repeated. " Okay, I can do that, said Warren." So, Warren already went to the ceiling and take out his two stink bombs as he ready to throw while Peter and his friends are surrounding them. Peter shook his head as a signal which means Warren throw two Stink bombs at the enemies. When throwing the stink bombs at the enemies, it caused them to cough as the smell is strong. However, Peter and his gangs didn't bother the smell as they get used to it. They then beat them easily, but the boss heard the noise. When the boss exited the office, he spotted them.

"Fellas! We got trouble!" The boss yelled. His backups showed with their Tommy guns and began to shoot them. Warren stays hidden while his friends take out their guns and then shooting. Warren sees the boss leaving the dock with his men. "Guys! He got away!" Warren yelled. " Oh fuck No! He's not getting away!", yelled Mario. Peter shoot one of the members in the leg. Warren threw the smoke bomb to blind the enemies and then successfully stopped them. Peter and his friends exit the docks but see the suspect entered his black Austin A40 car with his men and heading to town. So, They began to chase the car by doing parkour thought the building until things getting worse.

The car hit the civilians and police car which it's became hit and run. "Attention all unit. We have 10-57. Repeat 10-57. The Suspects riding with black Austin A40. Over", said one of the GCPD officers announced. All police are chasing the same suspect as The Freedom Of Justice is after.

"Shit. This doesn't look good", said Peter.

"Yeah. No shit. My dad's men are after them, said Julio.

" Any idea?" said Nick. Jose was about to say something, but Warren interpreted. "Guys! I got this!" Warren yelled. " I hope you know what you doing," said Julio. Warren runs fast as he catches up with the cars. Then, he jumped off from the building and land on the Suspect's car. Police spotted Warren as he is top of the car during the chase. " Is that…?" said one of the GCPD officers. Warren was nervous as the criminals take out their pistol. Luckily, He disarmed them very fast. He takes out his two sleeping bombs and throws it inside the car which caused the driver moved the car crazy. The car leads to the tree, but then Warren climbed up the traffic light on time. The car crashed and all GCPD officers stopped the cars. They want to stop Masked Warren, but he disappeared. "We lost one member of the Freedom of Justice, but at least he stopped the suspects." said one of the GCPD officers. Warren ended up in the small building next to a tall building as he sees the officers arrested the suspect. Warren received a message from Peter. Warren takes out his Texter:

Peter: Look up

Warren looked up and see his friends waving at him. So, He climbed the building and see Peter and his friends resting.

"Shit, Warren. That was a hell of a move.",said Julio.

"Yeah. No kidding. That was not easy." said Warren

" At least, it's over," said Peter.

"Man, what's a night. Said Nick.

"Yeah. I wondered which gangs is it?" said Mario. Nick tried to remember the gangs that they fought. Jose doesn't remember the gangs look like, but Peter guessed," I think this is gangs that killed Chuck Greene's wife." Warren disagreed."Nah. We already defeated that gangs… Well, the help of Chuck Greene and Frank West. " Mario and Nick laughed. "Yeah, but Still… I still fell in love with Chuck's daughter, Katey, "said Nick. Mario nodded, "Well, good luck with that. He definitely kills your ass if you messed around her." Peter and his friends laughed. " Haha. Very funny." Nick being sarcastic.

"Okay. One more of stopping criminals and then that's it. Warren needs to have his rest for tomorrow., said Peter.

"Thank god. I'm tired, but one more shouldn't a problem, said Mario. Warren smiled and agreed his terms. So, the heroes went off and find some criminal activity to be stopped.

To be Continued...


	5. Ch3 Danger is ahead and Farewell, Warren

Ch.3 Danger is ahead/ Farewell, Warren

 **Grant City, United States of America**

 **September 12th, 1954**

 **(Dimension 52)**

When the heroes find the place, they take a rest again as there are no criminals to find. Warren remembered that he forgets to leave the logo, but it is useless as he already been spotted. They continued the conversation.

" Man, it's 9:00 PM and there is no crime to fight," said Mario. Peter smiled, "Now, you care. Huh?." Warren laughed as Mario now care about fighting criminals. " Hey, Marshall. How's your Ex doing?", Julio said to Peter. "She's doing fine. As always, she studying. You know I should have order vanilla milkshake back in the cafe," said Peter.

Warren comforts him," Yeah. I know how you feel, buddy. At least, you moved on. Right?"

Peter smiled," You got goddamn right I am. Besides, I felt that she was never my type anyway. So, I'm happy with that and…. Maybe I'll find the right girl when the time is right."

Peter's friends are happy to hear that as Peter can accept breakup. It may hurt for the first time, but he understands that ending the relationship is part of life. Eventually, Peter will care if he finds the right girl. Until then, Julio noticed the white truck that is similar to something. " Hey, Guys. I see the truck that is …..similar", Julio concerned. Peter offered his friends if they want to follow. So, They agreed to follow the truck without complaining or anything.

After that moment, The truck was heading to the warehouse that closes to the cemetery while the heroes arrived on time. "Wow, Julio. I'm impressed. You really know what you doing" said Peter. Julio thanks him and watch the truck stop. Once the truck is stopped, it turned to be a group of gangs are speaking Chinese. Also, taking out the big crates as they are delivering to someone. Julio remembered that gangs are The Black Hand Clans which they all have black paint in their left hands. "What the fuck?! Black Hand Clans?! Are they supposed to be in Chinatown?!," Mario surprised. "Whatever they doing, I don't like this," said Nick.

By hiding, they see the Black Hands members knock on the warehouse's door. Then someone opened the door and began to have a conversation with them. During their conversation, the person has some European accent. "So, you must be the Black Hand Clans. I see that you have the stuff that we want, said the customer. "Yes, sir. We sure that you have the money?, said the members of the Black Hand. The customer showed the case of the money and then they gave crate to the customer. After the deals, The member of the Black Hand mentioned the name, Dr. Voltern. " I hope we have a best of luck for his plan," said the members of the Black Hand. "Yes, he will very happy with your service", said the customer.

When they left, the heroes entered the warehouse quietly and then hiding in the shadow. They see the swastika sign in the unknown machine. Warren looked surprised along with his friends.

"Look… that sign…", said Warren.

"Wait a minute… I thought the Nazi are already fallen, said Peter. As they learned the truth, it turned out to be that the customer is part of the member of the gang. Nick concerned as The Black Hand Clans already left, "So, what about the Black Hand?" As the Black Hand Clans are already involved in the crime, Peter and Julio begin to have a discussion as they can't stop them at the time. It's not a big thing, but they will stop him in the next days while Warren heading to Arcadia Bay. So, Peter told his friends that they let that slide and focus on the German gangs.

As they are in the ceiling, Warren takes out his sleeping bomb, but Peter thinks it a bad idea. If Warren throws the bombs, it caused them or the gangs sleeping. Jose and Nick might a chance to survive, but they need to improve it. "Warren, Do you still have a stink bomb?", Mario asked. "No, I'm out of it," said Warren. However, that doesn't look good since the stink bomb already ran out. "Fuck, Warren. What else do you have?" said Mario. Warren still has the explosion one, but it could make noise. Peter figured it out the ways, but it will make noise. Before he orders Warren to throw, They see the leader which it's not Dr. Voltern. So, the person is wearing the black suit with the red brand on the right arm. The leader is speaking German to his gangs as they are fixing the machine.

Now, Peter told Warren to throw the bomb at the machine. When he throws it, one of the members check it out and then already blew up. The two members got killed which the leader got mad. The machine got little damage which it's not enough. When the heroes jump off from the ceiling, The leader was surprised as he met the famous group, The Freedom of Justice. For the first time.

"So, you must be the famous vigilante group that I heard of. The Freedom Of Justice…. I never expected that you people are that young", said the leader. Peter confronted him with a serious tone. "All right, punk. The party's over. You must be working for as I believe." The leader laughed." Is that right? You're too late. It already ready, but I want to see what can you do." The leader gave his gangs a signal which it's mean to kill them.

"Okay, I guess it's time to rumble, Mario said as he ready for the fight. So, Warren shoots the ceiling with his gun which he knocked the enemies down while Peter and his friends defeat the gang's member. After that, The leader was impressed by the fight and now he releases the secret weapons. The groups are ready for taking down the strong enemies.

The mysterious enemies make a growling noise and leave from the machine, but It's turned out that it is a creature. A creature is big and red with muscle and has a launcher in his left arm. He speaks in a terrifying way. " YOU HUMAN! DIE!" as he yelled.

"What the hell ?!," Jose yelled.

"I never see this before!", Warren yelled. " He also has a launcher ?!". Peter, Julio, Nick, and Mario are not afraid of this. So, they take out the guns and shooting at the creature while the leader is watching. However, it is effective to the creature, but it takes more time to kill and could waste the bullets. So, Peter used the bat to hit it, but his bat broken as it's not the best way. So, Peter's friends trying hit it with their melee weapon, but it didn't work at it. The creature began to shoot missiles at them, but they dodge it.

30 minutes later, they are overwhelmed as they easily are defeating by the creature. Warren wants to throw the sleeping bomb, but he would be dangerous. While Peter and his friends trying to stop the creature, Warren used his brain to think how to stop that thing, but something up in his mind. Warren's plan is to let the creature to aim so that he throws the sleeping inside the launcher and leave the warehouse.

"Guys! I have a solution!" yelled Warren. Peter and his friends began to listen to Warren. "Okay. When I yelled go, leave the place! Trust me!" Peter and his friends understand the plan. When the creature aims at the heroes, Warren runs to the creature's launcher and palace the sleeping bomb inside the launcher. Peter now know Warren doing and yelled," Oh Shit! Now we know he doing! Get out! Now!" The leader concerned about Warren's action and began to escape. The creatures shoot while the bomb is inside which it is caused the explosion. At the same time, the police have arrived and seen the trouble while the heroes escaped and went to the building.

"Is everyone is all right?" said Peter. The rests nodded yes. " Great. We… lost…. Warren." It was sad that they think that Warren sacrificed himself.

"Guys."

They looked and it turned out to be Warren escaped on time. Warren united his friends as they are celebrating.

* * *

 **Grant City, United States of America**

 **September 13th, 1954**

 **(Dimension 52)**

In the morning, Warren packed his stuff including his weapons and put in his car. Peter, Julio, Nick, Mario, and Jose are present.

"So… this is it. Huh?" said Warren.

Peter smiled and nodded, "Yup. I hope me and Julio will get accepted."

"Yeah. At least, we get time to stop the guy from yesterday " said Julio. Warren wanted to stay and continue, but they want Warren to achieve his goals.

"Don't worry about us, Warren. We can handle this problem" said Mario.

"Before you go, We like to give you something" as Nick pulled a thing that has a covered and attaches it to the car. "Holy Shit, Nick. You got me a…" Nick cut Warren off. " Wait until you get to Arcada Bay." Warren understands it and received a walkie talkie and picture from Peter, Julio, and Mario. Warren thanks them for the gifts. Also, he wants to ask them a question.

"I have a question?" Warren asked.

"Sure, What is that?" said Peter.

"When are we using to have a codename since I will fight crime over there," said Warren. Peter and his friends never thought about it.

"Well, We will find out when we will communicate you at night or not if we take a break," said Peter.

Warren agreed.

As he finished, He waved at them and drive off with his Buick.

Meanwhile

" So, The Freedom of Justice just ruined my plan? *Laughed maniacally* Just wait until we meet. You will pay. Soon, I will raise my armies as revenge!", said Dr. Voltern with an evil smile.

The End….

* * *

This is the end of the first part and I will make a sequel. For now, Warren will return for his own adventure in Arcadia Bay along with Max Caulfield in….. " Life is Strange: Killer is on the Move"


End file.
